


"I'll Tell Him...Just Not Now."

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Bleach, Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Kissing, Mild Language, Minor Alcohol Usage, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Wrestling, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: For Ryujin Jakka 94A sweet tale about how the charming, southern girl shares a secret relationship with a certain heroic strawberry. After one year of dating, Ichigo is ready to tell Tina’s Dad about their love. Despite hesitant, Tina is in agreement, she just needs to find the perfect moment to tell him…





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters from Bleach or D.O.A do NOT belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: This tale was once requested by Pyromania101 {a.k.a: Ryujin Jakka 92 } and their newest request asked me to put it back up! Of course, I happily obliged! You were very helpful when putting together your story and it was great conversating; I was happy to oblige! Again, I’m just sorry it took me FOREVER to fulfill your wish; I appreciate your patience with me ^^’
> 
> If y’all remember this story, it’s a cute collaboration of Bleach and D.O.A. I combined the two chapters and just made some edits to them. Part 1: Consists of how Ichigo and Tina got together while Part 2: Centers around their one-year anniversary.
> 
> Whelp, I hope you all enjoy the return of this tale and to all the new readers, I hope you like it as well!!

Ichigo lifted his shirt over his head and threw it into his locker. It was gym time so, as stated in the rules, he was getting dressed in his other attire. Unfortunately, though he arrived late to class due to an incident with Chad and some punks, so he really didn't have much more time to exercise.

Speaking of his partner, the taller male came around the corner, approaching the orange-haired teen, “Thanks again, Ichigo.”

“Hey, no problem Chad,” he replied, closing his locker, and offering a fist bump, “Punks like that need to get their asses kicked.” He was lacing up his shoes when Uryuu walked in, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Let me guess, principal’s office?”

Ichigo nodded his head, moving towards the door. Chad trailed behind silently, while Uryuu spoke, “If you keep this up, you'll be expelled for sure.” The teen rolled his neck to release the built tension, opening the double doors to the work-out room, “They can't expel me for self-defense.” He then gave his friends a confident smile. Even if that was the case, he wouldn’t back down from a fight, he’d obviously give his opponent the shit they deserved.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

With monstrous strength, Tina dropped the girl she had in her arms, the impact echoing in the room. Before her opponent could stand, she grabbed onto their legs and twisted them around her own, falling back to apply pressure. The brown-haired girl did her best to suppress the pain, listening to the coach as he timed her to see how long it would be before she tapped out.

However due to sparing and wrestling with the blond earlier, she was lacking in stamina and soon, she tapped the mat twice. Tina released her, giving a victory pose to those who were spectating; she blew a sweet kiss that left her audience captivated and hollering with cheers. She still felt the exhilaration swimming in her veins, despite this being her third time in the ring within the hour. Her muscles felt pumped and ready for yet another round.

“Nice job, girl!” her friend said from the ropes. The southern girl walked over and gave her a hi-five, grabbing the water bottle she offered. Lisa reached over and rubbed her hands on her shoulders, “Still undefeated. Just like your Daddy.”

“Ya mean, _WE'RE_ undefeated,” Tina corrected, “Seriously Lis, is there anybody we haven' beaten?” Said girl smiled, resting her arms on the ropes, “Each other. Oh hey, I figured out my wrestling name if we ever tag-team!”

Before she could ask, Tina offered her hand to her sparring partner, providing a sincere compliment, “Ya alright, Hitomi?” The brunette swallowed more gulps of air before taking her palm in tight grip and coming to her feet, “Thanks. I probably shouldn't have challenged you a second time after we just did that mile.”

They exchanged a few laughs, the victor opening the ropes so her opponent could go rest. She returned her attention back to her bestfriend, the chocolate girl ready to burst from excitement.

“La mariposa!” Lisa blurted, “Pretty cool, right?”

“Why not go with your real name?” Tina asked, chugging down more water.

“Come on,” she answered with zeal, placing a towel in the southern girl’s open hand, “It's _mysterious_. It would make people only want to pay attention more!” Tina couldn't help but laugh again yet nod in understanding. She continued to listen to Lisa chatter about the idea, stretching her arms out. With a sigh, she leaned back against the ropes to wipe off any sweat, nerves still buzzing to life with adrenaline. _Have another match or go for a quick rinse?_ She may have played rough, but nobody said she was okay with the musky smell that came with it.

“Tina!” their coach called with a wave of his hand. She ventured across the ring while dapping the towel around her neck, “Yes, sir!” “Nice job out there,” Kenpachi praised, “You up for another round?”

The mere mention of it, excited her, “Sure, but I've already beaten every girl here.” “How about a guy then?” he replied, his smile splitting his face; he had utter confidence in her ability to challenge the opposite sex. He knew exactly who her father was and he was positive everything she knew, she learned from him. With a predatory gaze, he looked over his class, thinking of the toughest guy in the room. There was Chad, but he wanted someone who would be _wounded_ if they lost to a girl.

His eye then landed a certain, carrot-haired teen lifting a dumbbell, “Hey Ichigo!”

The strawberry looked up, continuing to lift, “Yeah coach?” “Come get in the ring,” Kenpachi invited. Ichigo placed down the weight, hopping from the bench. _A sparing match? That was exactly what he needed since he was still lively from before._ “Who am I fighting?” he asked. Kenpachi threw an arm around his shoulder when he came close, “Take a look.”

He moved his brown eyes, seeing a country blond wave at him with a saccharine lift of her lips. He knew who it was: Tina Armstrong, the girl with such a model like face yet a fierce attitude. They weren't buddy-buddy or anything but they did have a couple class together, so they weren't total strangers.

“Tina?” he questioned.

She gave him a wink, “Hey there.”

Ichigo was in disbelief, “Coach, you gotta be kidding me.”

“Hmm? What's wrong?” The older man asked, “You've beaten all the other guys here. Why not take on the toughest girl in this whole damn school.” The strawberry shook his head, chuckling to himself alittle, “Coach, she's a girl.”

“Wha's a matter there, Ichigo?” the blond said, her voice taunting, “Afraid ta lose ta me?” Ichigo rolled his eyes at her, “I'm not gonna get in trouble for putting my hands on girl. I'm not going to fight you.”

“Oh, come on,” Tina replied, shoulders shrugging, “It's gym class.”

“The answers _“no”,_ Tina,” he stated firmly, crossing his arms. She may have been the toughest girl, no doubt about that, but regardless she was still a female, “I'm not getting in trouble if you can't take a hit.”

Now it was her turn to laugh, finding his chivalry oh-so charming, “Is tha’ wha’ you're afraid of? If I can't take a hit? Tell ya wha’, I'll try ta go easy on ya. Ya do know I'm not like most girls, righ’?” The boy found her poise and cocky demeanor interesting tough reconsidered the idea. He looked back at his friends and chuckled to himself, surprised he would even agree to it. “Alright,” Ichigo said with a click of his tongue, “Don't be upset when you break a nail.”

“Oh, that's cute,” Tina giggled with sarcasm, moving to the side. She stretched for a second, excited to take him on. Little did he know though that she has wrestled guys bigger then him, much closer to her Dad's size and ego’s much higher. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Kenpachi smiled, loving the sight of such a fight, “You guys ready?” When they both nodded, he blew the whistle and the match began; everyone in the room stopped to spectate. 

Ichigo was still against putting his hands on a girl and figured taking it easy on her would be best. Tina used his gentlemen like characteristic to her advantage and took him off guard from the very start. Using her incredible strength, she flipped him over, the boy landing on his back with a hard smack. He barely realized what was happening, stuck in her trap to counter. She sat him up, placed a knee in his back, and pulled his arms. The teen suppressed his yell, the blond smugly telling him, “I suggest ya fight back.”

She tugged on his arms again, before releasing and walking to stand in front of him, flaunting a smile.

_Maybe just this once he could bend the rules._

Unfortunately for him, she easily made a mess of his body all over the mat. He heard she was tough and even seen it for himself but _seriously!?_ She was man-handling like this was guys fight! The crowd kept hollering and whistling, shouting slight insults when he was lying flat on his back in seer defeat and embarrassment.

Tina, honestly, enjoyed torturing him but could see the beating his self-esteem was taking. To show she was a good sport, she offered the best two out of three and stated they had to pin one another to win. He only got her once while she had him two times…and she was about to make it three.

With his defeat seconds away, she decided to be nice and make it easy. The southern girl simply dropped him to his back and pinned his wrist by the sides of his head. Kenpachi’s whistle screeched and he called the match, joining the others in hearty laugh before applauding the two. All Ichigo heard was the sound of his manliness floating out the window. Tina giggled, “Well tha' was fun.”

She climbed off and once again, posed for her audience for her victory, face glowing from all the attention. To taunt Ichigo, one last time, she blew him a kiss and smiled, “Better luck till next time.” Lisa was cheering for her bestfriend when she reached their corner, giving a hi-five, and leading her towards the locker room with more compliments.

Ichigo groaned in frustration, shocked and upset he even lost. He would never live this down and from the way the others were still laughing, never would they. He rolled over to his stomach and watched her leave, thoughts shaming his ego and questioning how he could lose to someone like her. Well, she wasn’t dainty, that’s for sure. She had muscle and vigorous stamina, not to mention good techniques. Those brown eyes soon followed the sway of her hips. He snapped himself out of its trances and from that point on, vowed to never lose again, _definitely not to her._

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

Days later, the strawberry dropped his bag on the locker bench, opening the metal and changing. Ever since his defeat to a certain southern bell, he promised to never lose another fight and figured the best way was to stay in shape. He already had a built body but nothing was wrong with refining his figure more and working on some better techniques and maneuvers. He was grateful the gym stayed open after school and decided to train there. He was mainly in the work out room: lifting weights, hitting the bag, or sparring. And today was another day.

He closed his locker and headed for the work-out room, rolling tape around his hand and in-between his fingers; he figured he start with hitting the bag for a while. He placed his bag near the weights, taking off his white shirt and rummaging through the stuff to find his gloves. A sudden noise snapped his attention and he stopped, looking around to see if anybody else was with him. Oddly enough, it was just him once the silence settled.

Or so he believed before that same sound echoed bounced off the walls. He listened closer and recognized that someone else was hitting the bag. He was surprised, thinking nobody really came around here after school. With gloves in hand, he went to go see, stopping when he got a good view of them. It was the girl who kicked his ass in the ring just days ago; _he really hated to admit that_. “Tina?”

The blond heard her name and stopped, catching the bag, “Well hey there, Ichigo. I didn' know anybody else was here.”

“Yeah, same here,” he replied, taking a moment to look at her. She may have been able to fight like a man, but she had curves like no other; the sports bra and leggings she wore, showcasing such. Tina noticed his gawking, making a sound to snap him out of his head. The boy averted his eyes, clearing his throat before speaking, “So, uh...what are you doing here?”

She chuckled, moving to sit on the bench, “A girls gotta stay in shape, after all.” She reached for her towel and patted the sweat from her flawless skin, looking up at him. Her sapphire eyes trailed up his body, taking note of his definite and solid muscles; she liked what she saw. “So, wha' are ya doing here?”

“A boys gotta stay in shape,” he mimicked with a smile.

Tina laughed, standing from her seat, “Why? I say you're pretty built.” The teen saw her flash him a grin, his heart pausing for a moment. There was something about Tina, he liked. Granted, he could’ve just been saying that due to the effects of the numerous throws to the mat he took, but he was genuine with his thought. He couldn’t quite place it yet, but she had his attention, more so then before.

Thoughtlessly, Ichigo followed her to the ring, the girl going underneath the ropes to stand in the large square. “You're going to practice by yourself?” he questioned, “Don't you need a partner?”

Tina flashed an innocent smile, “Do I have a volunteer?” Her invitation caused a smile of his own and he moved to stand beside her, “Actually I was thinking you could teach me some of those moves of yours?” She eyed him with crossed arms, “I hear ya know a couple moves yourself.”

“I need a new way to defend myself,” Ichigo replied, making her laugh. Tina tried to hide it behind her hand, but the sound filled the empty gym room, her head shaking in the process. She poked him square in the chest, “Alright, but be prepared to sweat.”

The hour they spend together was hot and heavy from all their exercising and maybe a pinch of chemistry mixed in there. She spent a majority of the time on top of him, teaching him new moves and occasionally on bottom when she allowed it. He caught on pretty quick, turning those moves into his own with his style. It was all hard work mixed in with fun and play.

They both lay on the matt, heaving from loss of air.

“Well that was fun,” Ichigo said, looking up at the ceiling.

“I gotta agree with tha'” the blond approved, sitting herself up, rolling her shoulders, “Ya now know how ta wrestle I’ll say that much, but there's still plenty more ta learn.” She stood up then, stretching out her back, “but ya never going ta beat me.”

That simple quirk of her pink lips, made his heart stop again and at that moment, Ichigo could see what appealed to him. He wasn't sure if liking the girl who kicked his ass was okay, but there was a lot more to her then he noticed. He learned quite a bit about her from their sparing match, sometimes asking questions unrelated to what they were doing. She was a tough busty blond with an audacious, sparkling personality; not to mention that country accent was definitely a turn on.

The orange-haired teen may have come to the gym for practice but now he had another objective.

Ichigo joined her as she left the ring, heading over to her bag by one of the weight benches. “You know your moves remind me a lot of that famous wrestler…Bass Armstrong,” Ichigo mentioned, “If I didn't know any better I would honestly say...you two...were...” Tina began to chuckle, seeing that as he connected the dots, a pale mask was dawning his complexion. Her Dad did have a way of making boys do that. She finished packing her bag and swung it over her shoulder, waiting her him to ask the famous question. Ichigo gulped down his nerves, afraid of the potential truth, “You guys...aren't related...are you?”

The blond burst into a fit of laughter then, seeing how tongue-tied he was becoming. When he began to slightly quiver, she apologized, even if the gesture wasn’t so sincere. “Yeah, he's my old man.”

The teen grew paralyzed, afraid of what was to come. He doubted a guy like that would allow _just anybody_ to date their daughter. But that wasn't going to stop him because he liked Tina. Even if he had to impress the most well-known wrestler in the business, a man who could easily tear him in two, he’d jump through the numerous hops to do it. Although he preferred to be kept whole.

Ichigo cleared his throat from the fears, “So, hey, if you're ever free, would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Tina quirked an eyebrow in interest, applauding his courage. Most guys were intimidated by her old man, which she could see he was too, but he had guts and she liked that. “Ya still ask me out knowin' who my father is?”

The strawberry flushed a light red, scratching the back of his head. The southern girl chuckled again before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, “How about Friday? Say, 8:00?” Ichigo smiled back and nodded, waving goodbye as she left.

Even if he had to face someone like Bass Armstrong, Tina was definitely worth it.

_**:::::::2 months later:::::::** _

Ichigo rung the doorbell to his date’s house, shoving his hands into his pockets, and praying her father didn't answer the door. The last time that happened, Bass nearly put him in a headlock when his greeting wasn’t to his liking. He honestly couldn’t explain how it happened because he had zero idea about what he did wrong. But one thing’s for sure, he didn’t like it, therefore he would trend very carefully for it to not happen again.

The door opened and he let out a sigh of relief, grabbing his heart before it exploded, “Oh thank god, it's you.” Tina laughed, sweeping a strand behind her ear, “My father's not that intimidating, ya know.” Ichigo gave her a look and she nodded, “Yeah, not convincin’, I know. But aren' ya a little early?”

He regained his composure before settling into a causal stance, “I thought I could try...' _bonding'_ with him this time.” She admired his response, glad he was making some effort with her old man. Some people would have thought he was insane, but she thought it was incredibly nice. To her, that proved, a guy was worth her time.

The blond laced their fingers together, reaching up to touch their lips, “It's really sweet of ya ta try. He's in the living room, reminiscing over some of his wrestling matches. It's a technique he uses to scare guys.”

“Oh, isn’t that lovely,” Ichigo joked, just the mere thought, rattling his bones. She gave another reassuring kiss, “You’ll be fine.” She invited him inside and pulled him towards the doorway of their living room, “I’m gonna change real quick. Ya can keep him some company. Don't worry I won' take long.” He dragged his feet behind her, more focused on calming his nerves.

“Hi Daddy,” Tina greeted sweetly, “my friend is here and is gonna wait while I go change.” Bass looked up from his video, the smile he had instantly dropping, “You're that...Ichigo kid, righ’?”

Said boy nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Bass made a clear displeased face, looking up to his beautiful daughter, “I thought Lisa was comin' ta get ya.” “Oh Dad, don't be like that,” she replied rubbing his shoulders, “Be nice, ya hear?” He smiled to show he’d behave, but in reality, he wasn’t promising anything. Tina motioned for Ichigo to sit down before giving him one last encouraging smile and departing.

A horrible silence engulfed the room once she left, the atmosphere almost suffocating. Ichigo fiddled with his thumbs uncomfortably, the sound of the wall clock thundering in his ears; the seconds felt like hours. If Bass wasn't going to kill him then time sure as hell was.

The wrestler eyed the teen, inspecting him once more. He never liked any of the guys, Tina was interested in. It didn't matter of background, appearance, or anything similar, he just didn't want anyone to take away his little girl. Besides she should be focused on wrestling with her old man. Bass knew he should've had a different reason for not supporting his daughter’s relationships, but he really didn't care.

However, this one was _interesting_ to say the least. He liked how the orange-haired boy had a reputation of being a delinquent and having the balls to kick another’s ass. Such behavior should’ve immediately crossed him off the list of potential candidates. But again, the older man respected someone who could fight and hold their own. Just, compared to himself, the teen didn’t look like much.

Bass nestled in his chair, pressing the play button to resume his match, “Ya a fan of wrestlin’, Ichigo?”

Said boy jumped to the call of his name, thinking he seriously needed to calm down before he had a heart-attack, “It's alright.” “Oh yeah?” Bass asked back, leaning on a hand, “Ya do know who I am righ’?”

“Of course!” Ichigo quickly answered, “You’re Bass Armstrong, King of the Ring!” The biker grinned with a hearty laugh, never getting tired of hearing that nickname, “Yes sir, been wrestlin’ since I was born. Ya ever tried wrestling, Ichigo?”

He gestured with a hand, “A little.”

A spark of curiosity captured the wrestler, his voice coming out in slight disappointment, “Why'd ya stop? There's so much ta learn. Come on, come over here.” He patted the chair closer to him and Ichigo moved obediently, thinking they were actually going to be bond…or so he hoped.

Bass leaned in, like they were a huddling football team, explaining his video, “Ya see there? Tha’ was a DDT, definitely good for knocking out your opponent for a while. All wrestlers have their own style of a DDT. Mine, could knock ya out for days.”

A roar of laughter escaped the biker, spiking the strawberries’ nerves and causing a tremor to shock his whole frame. Now he could see why the other guys would be afraid of him. But to show he was invested, Ichigo laughed with him, despite the sound coming out nervously. He tried not to think about easily his life could end.

The heartfelt moment didn’t last long however. “Remember tha’ when somethin’ happens ta my little girl,” Bass said in a more serious tone, blue eyes locking on his brown ones.

Ichigo could feel his very soul leave him. He squeaked in understanding, “Yes sir! I understand, sir!”

The wrestler gave a slow nod before continuing, his personality back to ‘nice’, “Yes sir, I was undefeated for 4 years.” That persona only lasted for a second though, his tone hard as stone once more to emphasize his point to the teen, “4 years.” Ichigo pulled away, starting to panic now. His hot and cold behavior was perilous and because he had to appeal to both types, his was confused on how to act. He seriously did not want to be put in another headlock…

As if on cue, Tina came down the stairs in her new outfit, reappearing in the living room. Ichigo practically jumped out of his seat, happy to see her and leave before the unthinkable happened. The blond could hear the whole conversation from the staircase and approached her father, playfully smacking his shoulder, “Stop tryin’ ta scare him, would ya?”

Bass laughed to show he was joking around, “Oh he ain’ scared, darlin’. Ain’ tha’ righ’, son?” To hide his shaken sense, he joined the biker in his laugh, scratching the back of his head, “No sir, not at all!” He also made sure to note how he called him son and figured they were making progress.

Tina rolled her eyes to his obvious terror, but let him play it off. She reached for her bag and made sure to kiss her father on his waiting cheek, “We'll be back later, okay?”

“Where are ya’ll headed?” Bass had to question, settling into his role as a concerned parent for his teenage daughter. Tina scoffed, “It's just a study session for a math test, Dad. Just a few friends, tha’s all.” And just like any other worried parent, Bass suspected something else was going on, but clearly, she wouldn’t say so if it were true. Yet he trusted his little girl and sucked it up, sending her off with a sweet farewell while Ichigo received a more _not-so-sweet_ goodbye.

The strawberry was the first out the door, gasping and inhaling the clean air; he was thankful to see the sky again. The southern girl only chuckled as she shut the entrance, “Ya okay there, tiger?” The teen looked at her, “Your Dad...doesn’t seem to want to choke me this time.” The blond laughed even though she probably shouldn’t have. Taking his arm and approaching his vehicle, she voiced how excited she was about spending the evening with him. Of course, Ichigo felt the same.

For their sixth date idea, the male thought spending a wonderful time at a restaurant would be the theme. He even picked the one, Tina had her eyes on. Whenever they passed by the place, she always made a comment about how she wanted to try its cuisine at least once; he figured he could make her dream a reality. _After all tomorrow was a pretty important day for them._

“You know what tomorrow makes?” Ichigo had asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“What's that?” Tina responded, dazzled by his big dorky smile and finding it pretty cute.

He blushed slightly. “Tomorrow,” he began, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, “makes the third month we've been going out.”

She quirked an eyebrow in surprise, pulling her hand away to twirl the straw in her cup with a pondering expression, “Oh really? I didn' know we were boyfriend and girlfriend now.” It was Ichigo’s turn to be surprised, waving his hands in uncertainty and slight alarm, “We aren’t? I mean…I just assumed...”

Tina giggled to his stumped demeanor, finding it as sweet when he showed it. She leaned forward and smiled at him, resting her chin on the inside of her palm, “I don't recall ya askin' me to be your girlfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Ichigo could feel the relief wash over him, chuckling to himself when he figured out she was just messing with him. That was another thing he loved about her. Her smile was to die for, her laugh was another part of her charms, and she even knew how to make and take a joke. From his point of view, this girl had it all.

Once he praised her for her sense of humor, he collected his nerves and leaned forward as well, taking her hand. The strawberry licked his lips with a pleasant smile before looking into her ocean blue eyes, “Tina Armstrong, daughter to the wrestler Bass Armstrong, who could probably turn me into a pretzel, will you be my girlfriend?”

The southern bell thought it was cute how he dawned the question. She already knew they were dating, she just thought it would fun to hear it aloud. With a clear to her throat, she slipped into a more serious role, squeezing his hand back, “Well Ichigo, I think...” His attractive smile threw her off and she chuckled, breaking character and pausing her sentence. She decided words weren't going to answer him and instead leaned across the table, wrapped a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into an affectionate kiss, their lips moving in perfect sync.

When they pulled apart, they were staring deeply into each other’s eyes. “So is that a _“yes”_ or _“absolutely”,”_ Ichigo joked, causing her to blush and look away, another laugh bubbling.

Tina sat back down, pulling in her chair and sitting straight, “Wha’ do ya think it means?” He grabbed her hands, stroking the back of them again, “I think it means, _“I love you Ichigo. You make me so happy...”.”_ He would have carried on, but seeing her pretend not to roll her eyes made him mess up his sentence, and burst into his own fit of chuckles.

They recovered from their contagious laughter, Ichigo taking a sip of his drink to catch his breath, “So, have you told your Dad yet?” Tina ruffled her blond hair, “Yeah, I um…I'm workin' on tha’.” He sighed, “I thought you would have told him by now?” This conversation had been their main discussion for awhile now. Ichigo wasn’t trying to pressure her to tell him, but the more invested they became, it would be much harder to cover up down the road. He didn’t want to hide what they had from someone so important.

“Do ya want ta tell him?” Tina questioned, “I'd like ya ta live a bit longer, thanks.”

“Come on, Tina, it can't be that bad,” he replied, thinking how unbelievable that sounded. Who was he kidding? Even he was terrified. She leaned back and crossed her arms, “I'm sure he showed ya his wrestlin' video from 5 years ago, the one were...”

“…those guy’s legs were oddly disfigured over his head,” he finished for her, covering his mouth in sheer horror as the images flashed vividly; the screams still echoed in his head. Tina made sure to pat his hands as a way of comfort, “I'll keep tryin', but no promises.”

The teen frowned, “I know, but maybe if he sees how happy I make you...” Tina shook her head, cutting him off, “I'll figure out a way ta tell him, ya just try ta keep that pretty face of yours from becoming disfigured, okay?”

He took some of the tension out of the conversation, leaning back and touching his face, “You think my face is pretty?” Tina couldn't help but laugh, glad to see he found some humor in this. “But seriously,” he continued, holding her hands again, “You will?” She nodded reassuringly, “As sure as a guy fallin' off a bull durin' a rodeo.”

Ichigo made a face, finding her country talk confusing yet charming at the time, “What has that got to do with anything?” She lowered her head to chuckle secretly to herself, “Ya just don't get country humor. Now, let's celebrate what will be our third month tomorrow.”

The teen could easily cheer to that, leaning across the table this time and sealing their lips together, “And many more to come.”

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

Like a prince guiding his princess to the ball, Ichigo helped her out of his car, greeting her with smile and intertwining their fingers together. Their steps fell in sync as they traveled up her pathway to the house.

“Promise me, you will talk to him,” Ichigo reminded her, pointing a finger. Tina thought it was adorable how dramatic he was being about it and dropped their hands, wrapping her arms around his neck, gently kissing his lips, “I promise, I'll tell him...”

“Tina, is tha’ ya!?” Bass shouted from the opposite side of the door.

In a spilt second, the strawberry was seeing the night sky, falling backward into the bushed. Using her quick thinking, Tina thought that was the most reasonable action to do before her father stumbled upon something he’d flipped a table over. She straightened out her outfit just in time, greeting her Dad when he practically yanked opened the front door. Bass inspected the turf, “Ya'll out her by yourself, darlin'?” He took another sip of his beer and looked around again, “I could've sworn I heard that boy out here too.” He marked a point on his invisible chart for not escorting his little girl to the door yet marked another mental point on his goodside for not making appearance.

She laughed, placing a hand on her hip, “You've been drinkin’, huh Daddy?”

He looked at his beer and took another sip with a shrug of his shoulders, “One or two, really.” “Get in there, ya big lug,” the blond smiled, turning him around, and patting his back, “I'm right behind ya.”

When Bass was deeper inside the house, she crouched down, seeing how uncomfortable her boyfriend looked. She gave an apologetic frown and made sure to finish her earlier statement, “…just not now.” Without a second thought, she blew him a quick kiss and wished him a goodnight, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo was shocked, mind completely blank to even fathom what just happened. _The least she could have done was help him out!_ He managed to escape the green shrubbery, cleaning off any leaves and fixing his jacket. _Something told him it was going to be awhile before she even considered talking to him._ But he’d stick around to see how it all plays out.

_**Onward to Part 2…** _


	2. "I'll Tell Him...Just Now Now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the best present to give your partner on your one-year anniversary? How about telling the truth about your “secret” relationship: Ichigo is ready to tell Tina’s Dad about their love. Despite hesitant, Tina is in agreement, she just needs to find the perfect moment to tell him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: On to Part 2!! (which is funny because I wrote this one before the prequel) For this story, I changed the introduction, wanting to revive and try opening up with a new scene. Other than that, the idea and plot are still the same, just more details, better flow, and fixed grammar. 
> 
> Thank you once again, Pyromania10 {a.k.a: Ryujin Jakka 92} for the request and I hope you like the new revised version as well as you fantastical readers! Hope y’all enjoy!

Head resting on her knuckles with sapphire eyes locked on the fashion magazine infront of her, Tina read with a lost expression, mind too clouded to focus. With a frustrated sigh, she shook her head and re-read the paragraph, knowing her attention would zone out again despite the attempt. More important things were on mind to care about the fashion styles of the brand that wanted to hire her. She spent the entire morning thinking about it, but to no avail found a solution to her predicament and it was almost the end of the day too…

She thought taking some time to indulge in a hobby would relieve the stress, so she could think with a clear head, but she was always drawn back to her problem. It was a special occasion today, but not just any _special occasion_ : it was her one-year anniversary…and she had nothing planned. Her boyfriend said he would take care of it, but she wanted to make the day extra unique for him since he had to put up with so much.

Tina rolled over many possible ideas: _A special dinner? The movies? Spend time at his favorite place?_ Of course, there was going to be some “naughty” alone time, but she needed a step before that happened.

The girl gave up in defeat, throwing herself on the iron-lace table in a cry of distress. At the same time, her beautiful bestfriend emerged from the café with their drinks, smiling brightly, “Okay! One Midnight Mocha Frappe for me, I heard these things were pretty good, and the usual…whoa, are you okay?”

Tina sat up and gave a little sniffle, taking her iced coffee with a much appreciated gaze. Immediately, Lisa could see what was chipping away at her soul and took a seat in the opposite chair, “Still nothing?”

“Is it tha’ obvious?” the blond joked with a chuckle. Lisa only nodded, “Oh yeah, of course I know.” They shared a laugh, the cheer-y mood able to bring down her tension, and create a light atmosphere; Lisa really did know her like a book. Maybe she was over thinking this and was blind to a more simpler approach, maybe her partner in crime could give her an idea.

Tina closed her magazine and crossed her legs with a sip of her caffeine, “Talk to me, Lis. Cause I’m at the end of my rope, here.”

Said girl chuckled, “How? How does _‘Cowgirl Tina’_ have nothing in mind for her anniversary?” Tina returned with a flirty wink and saucy shoulder shake to her nickname, for a second, thinking it wasn’t always so good to share everything with her bestfriend about her sex life, “We played _‘Cowgirl Tina’_ and although tha’ was fun, I want somethin’ _new_ , somethin’ _fun_.”

“Which is why I’m asking how you don’t have any ideas!? You’re the queen of fun!” Lisa answered, checking her phone briefly, “But I can see you’re struggling so imagine this: parade around the house…naked all day!”

An abrupt southern laugh filled the air, followed by a quick shake of the head to such a ridiculous idea, “Didn’ know ya thought like tha’, Lis. Even if I could…” she stopped momentarily to check the vibration from her phone, viewing a text message. She faced the device towards her company, “one major problem.” Lisa could see her father’s name.

“Yikes!” the chocolate girl winced with a sip to her coffee, “Right, can’t forget about good ol’ Dad. How is that going by the way? Any luck?”

Tina tapped on her screen, “How about… _no progress_. I haven’t even tried since tha’ last attempt.” Lisa made a face to the memory, hearing the echoes of the victim’s cries, and nodding in full understanding as to why she wouldn’t have mentioned it again.

And that was another part to her predicament: _Dad_. Now, you can see why she wanted to make this event such a big deal. Hard to celebrate though such a grand occasion that she wanted the whole world to know about when it was still hidden from her old man. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her boyfriend…he just didn’t like any of her candidates. This was a small factor she could maneuver around, but never the less, still a problem.

Lisa proceeded with conversation, “Right. Okay. So that leaves us at…square one? Hey Tina, don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he has something in mind.”

Said girl smiled with hope, “Ya think so? Tha’ would be such a big relief.” Her best friend reassured, giving a playful shoulder dance, “Hey, he better or else he doesn’t get any!” They shared another hearty laugh and once again the mood was lightened, Tina’s tension melted away with each chuckle; having a good drink and a bestfriend was the perfect combination to ease her worries.

By the end of it all, however they spent their anniversary would be dandy, as long as they got to spend it together.

“Speaking of which,” Lisa mentioned, “Where is he, anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to meet us here?” As if on cue, a certain carrot-colored hair teen rounded the corner, spotting their group of two instantly. He put up the signature sign to be quiet and crept up behind the blond, each step swift and soft. When he reached her, he placed his palms over her eyes, and playfully asked to guess his name. Tina merely chuckled, saying wrong answers to tease before pulling his hands and turning to see him. Oh, the southern girl was crazy about this one, soft brown eyes and a toned body complimented with a heroic personality that took her breath away, not to mention a pair of lips that could do the same.

She was up in her seat in flash, arms circling around his neck. “Hey,” she greeted, brilliant blue eyes sparkling. “Hey,” he greeted back, “Happy first year.” He bent down for a kiss, lips soft as they touched hers. Tina returned the caress, getting lost and thinking one wasn’t enough.

Lisa was thrilled for her bestfriend’s romance…but that didn’t mean she wanted to watch their love fest. She cleared her throat and pretended like he acknowledged her, “‘ _Oh hey, Lisa how are you?’_ Oh, fine Ichigo, thanks for asking! Please, don’t mind me. I’m just gonna grab my stuff and head out.”

This acted out conversation drew the pairs attention, only causing them to chuckle and give semi-apologetic looks. “No, really don’t mind,” the girl waved, collecting her bag. With a wishful smile, she nodded, “Really, congratulations. Hope you have fun tonight!” She reached over to elbow Tina’s arm, exchanging a quick glance of, ‘Give me the details later!’ before disappearing from the scene.

The pair said their thanks and watched her leave, moving to a portion of the sidewalk not to disrupt the flow of traffic. Ichigo smiled down at his girlfriend, intertwining their fingers, “So what do we have planned?”

His lover made a rueful face in response, “I’m sorry, I really haven’ figured tha’ out yet.” The teen smiled again, not really caring if she didn’t have anything in mind. All he wanted was to spend time with her and if he got that, he was okay.

“Well it doesn’t matter,” he replied sincerely, “We’ll be together.” Tina nodded in agreement, “True, but one things for sure, a lot of _this_ will be involved~.” She moved a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down, locking their lips again. Ichigo easily complied with her, gripping her hip as he kissed her back.

Time had passed so quickly, it hadn’t felt like a year, but what a wonderful year it was. Tina had to admit, boys with a tough-guy image made her want to challenge that theory, which she did. She knew all along he was a big softy and loved it, falling head over heels for his valiant personality and confident demeanor.

Ichigo noticed her because her sweet southern charm was hard to miss. Soon, he was captivated by her curves and pretty blue eyes, her character drawing his curiosity. Her “friendly” game of wrestling started their relationship and lead them to the point of where they were now. The orange-haired male was honestly happy and lucky to have her as his partner.

The sound of a motorcycle was heard in the distance and instantly Tina pulled their lips apart, listening very carefully. With each passing second, it roared louder, and her panic began to spike, “Oh crap! He’s almost here!”

Now he meant what he said about their anniversary, but now that he put some thought into it, _a really long thought into it_ , there was one thing he would like to do. Ichigo sighed and squeezed her palm, “Tina, I think it’s about time…” “Hold that thought, baby,” she replied, putting a finger to his lips before dragging him to a nearby shop and pushing him aside. Her shove was a little too hard and he took down a few objects and others with him. She would have apologized but there wasn’t any time, fixing her appearance with a hand through her short blond hair and brush to her jeans.

In seconds the motorcycle rolled up, the engine dying, and the biker kicking down the stand. He took off his helmet, shaking out his similar hair with glamour before getting off. A couple people stopped to stare, exchanging whispers about his size and his mean look. He gave them a glare, but was set on one person and one person only.

“Oh dad, knock it off. You’ll scare them to death,” Tina said in a sweet voice, shaking her head. He approached his daughter, his frame towering over hers, his shoulders casting a shadow. He gave a hearty laugh, opening his arms wide, “Or maybe their star struck! Oh, there’s my little girl!” She leaned into his bear hug, “Wha’ are ya doin’ here, Dad?”

“Didn’ ya read your phone?” he questioned, eyebrow quirked, “I thought I’d take ya ta the arena with me. I wanted ta show ya this new move, I’ve been working on!” Tina felt a chill, rolling her eyes to the side; she must’ve forgot since all her attention was elsewhere. She played off her confusion, “Oh right, guess my memory is as bad as a dog. Sure, let’s go.” Bass grinned, “Alright then! But first, I’ll see ya at the gas station on the corner. My girl needs more oil.” He walked over to his bike, sitting on the machine, and stroking its obsidian exterior lovingly. Tina scoffed and replied in a teasing voice, “I thought I was your baby girl?” “I don’t know darlin’, looks like ya got some competition,” he cackled before bringing his baby to life and driving off.

When Tina made sure he was out of site, she shyly opened the door to Ichigo’s hiding place, seeing the teen clean up the last of whatever spilled; she was already thinking of a genuine apology. The girl offered her hand and stood with him outside, expression contrite, “Sorry. Are ya alrigh'?” Her partner turned his gaze, clearly upset by her actions, “Oh yeah, I’m fine. I’m used to my girlfriend pushing me into things by now.”

Tina made a repentant face again, her eyes giving him the puppy dog look. Ichigo was a sucker for that look and although he attempted to ignore it, he couldn’t disregard it. He gave a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his orange hair, “Babe, don’t you think it’s about time we told him?”

“I know, Ichigo,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I’m just…waitin' for the righ' time ta tell him, that’s all. I’ll take care of this, okay? Come on we should be thinkin' 'bout our anniversary.”

The male trusted her words, he really did, but enough time has passed. Granted him and her Dad were still on rocky footing but there was some stability in their relationship that he believed, everything would work out fine. _Or maybe he was being naïve, he was just trying to remain positive_. “I have an idea,” he answered, taking her face in his palms, “We tell him. Today.” The blond stepped back, giving him a look that questioned his sanity, “I was tryin’ ta keep ya out of a coffin, but hey if ya want ta see your funeral earlier.”

He grabbed her hands, “You’ve warned me, Tina but no more sneaking around. We shouldn’t have to hide anything. Besides your father knows me…we’re close?” She made remark that his argument wasn’t too convincing, but he brushed it off with a playful joke, redirecting the topic to the main issue. The girl was against this idea full heartedly, but want to hurt his feelings; after all, he had a very valid point. Tina wanted nothing more to tell her father too, but timing was never good with him, not to mention his simple _“no”_ answers.

She would have talked her boyfriend out of it, but one gaze into his pleading chocolate eyes and she lost the fight. “Fine, alright. I’ll tell him tonight. And stop using your cuteness against me, ya know I never win.”

He gave her a teasing smile, before giving her a ‘thank you’ kiss, reassuring her everything would work out. His confidence boosted her esteem a little, but she was still on the fence. She knew her father’s personality, hell she was born with it, she predicted how this conversation would go. But she liked Ichigo, a lot, and was never more sure about a boy then him. She needed to stay positive and approach this with her strong characteristics. Plus, if there was one thing her dad could never say “no” to, it was her, his little girl.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

The minute the Armstrong’s got home; Tina got straight to work on putting her father in a happy mood. There was nothing he liked more then: a clean house, a nice dinner, and moment to spend with his daughter while conversating about good ol’ fashion wrestling.

Granted, she was growing out of the whole wrestling thing and pursing her dreams in stardom with modeling and such, but even she couldn’t deny the love she had for it since her childhood. It was fun to learn a new move or two, not to mention how the training kept her body in perfect shape; _she didn’t win these curves overnight, you know._

The girl cleaned the house from top to bottom, fetching anything he asked for and always giving him a kiss when he passed by. She went to the stadium with him as requested, following him to the training room and out showing him in weights; He was very proud. He took her to the arena for a moment, socializing with the other wrestlers and joining in their laughter.

Despite her fatigue, she still had energy to make the perfect dinner with everything he liked. Bass loved a meaty meal, so she cooked everything from beef to pork to chicken and all in between. She had to gulp down several water bottles in the process but it was worth it, knowing the water was providing all the strength she needed. After dinner, the blond cleaned up the plates and kissed the old wrestler on the cheek, “Ready for dessert now?” “Dessert too?” he questioned with a smile, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his stomach, “Ya spoil me, darlin’.”

Tina flaunted a smile and disappeared to the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink before returning to the dining room with two treats in hand. “Double cherry cheesecake, just how ya like~!” she announced before setting it down right infront of him. She then took her seat next to him, enjoying the happy smile on his face like a child receiving an award when he took the first bite, “Cookin’, cleanin’, and wrestlin’. Ya can do it all!”

The girl grinned to his praise and figured now was the right time to tell him. He was in the perfect mood, shoveling cheesecake into his stomach; nothing could go wrong.

“I try,” she replied, before clearing her throat, “So, Dad, there’s something I wan’ ta ask ya.” “Shoot,” he answered, cleaning his fork before taking another stab at the delicious cake. She could feel the nerves bubble in her stomach, but pushed them aside, “Well there’s guy at my school that I really like and I was wonderin’…?”

“Ya wan’ ta date him,” Bass finished, throwing her a sideways look. Nonchalantly, she nodded, poking at her cheesecake to avoid his stare, “Well, that’d be nice…” The wrestler paused for a moment, leaning on his elbows and staring at his fork, giving some serious thought into it, “It wouldn’ happen ta be tha' orange-haired boy, would it?”

“Ichigo,” Tina corrected.

Bass roared in laughter, the sound rattling Tina to the core; she knew this laugh all too well. With an upset expression, she put down her fork, and crossed her arms, waiting for the man to finish. This wasn’t going to end well…

He laughed till he cried, wiping his eye before composing himself, “That kid? I don’t know darlin’, he doesn’t seem like a boy of your tastes.”

The southern bell scoffed, “How would ya know? Maybe, I do like boys like him.” He shook his head, “No ya don’t. Oh, wait a minute…maybe I’m the one who doesn’t like boys!” Bass broke into another fit of laughter, slamming his fist onto the wooden table in sheer delight. Tina rolled her sapphire eyes to his not-funny joke and sighed; she wasn’t going to quit this conversation just yet, “Come on, Dad. Ya’ve met him before. ‘Member all the times ya laughed with him?”

“Are ya sure I wasn’ laughing _at him_ , babygirl?” he questioned, licking away some cherry juice from his lips. “That boys a toothpick, Tina. I could break him in two easily.”

She didn’t need to be reminded of that fact, considering he even made it apparent to Ichigo that he could; she warned that boy so many times. “I know that. Dad, please. Give him some credit.”

Bass shook his head, chuckling to himself at the memories. He remembered the boy well from all the times he stopped by the house for a study session or times he wanted to _“bond”._ He figured the kid had an interest in his daughter and did see through the typical plan of _‘getting close to the parent to get to the offspring’_. Smart choice indeed, Bass applauded him for that, but again, it was his size and height the man took note of; the boy was nothing but a stick to him, “I don’t know, darlin’, he seems like such a **P.A.B**.”

Tina scrunched her face, **“P.A.B**?”

Bass put down his beer before replying, “ **P** ansy **A** ss **B** itch.”

Her expression became blank, not even sure what to say at this point; he was acting so ridiculous! She gestured with a hand before exhaling an irritated and frustrated sigh. _This conversation has went no where…_ yet again! It was pretty obvious Bass didn’t like him! How was she going to keep defending Ichigo or their relationship, if he made such silly comments like that!? How was she supposed to continue her argument now?

To upset to think of a decent counter, Tina went silent, averting her eyes so her father didn’t see her boiling anger like a volcano about to erupt. Instead, she stooped to his level of childish, “He can’t be such a little bitch if he can pick ya up and throw ya across this room…” Even she heard the lie in her words, he couldn’t even pin her at times!

The blond male stood with amusement, his laughter shaking his gigantic frame. Picking up his plate and beer, he headed for the kitchen, “That’s a good one, darlin’. Thanks for the laugh and cake, pretty damn good!” He gave her a kiss to the side of the forehead, echoing what she said and for another delightful laugh.

Tina let her head fall to the wooden surface with a groan. At least she gave it a shot, she couldn’t say she didn’t try so Ichigo couldn’t possible get angry at that.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

Later into the night, Tina fixed up her room, figuring they could spend their anniversary at her house. Bass would be leaving due to his night of drinking and games with his wrestling buddies and wouldn’t be back until the a.m time, so the pair would have a silent home to themselves.

The southern girl paraded around her room in nothing but one of Ichigo’s shirts and underwear, figuring the less clothing the better. She stood infront of her mirror, running her fingers through her soft locks and striking a few poses to flaunt her sexy physical traits, making sure she looked breath-taking like she always did. She also knew Ichigo enjoyed it when she wore something of his, so this little show was a more for him.

She called Ichigo beforehand, letting him know of her plans, and telling him to show up some time around ten. Her father would be heading out soon, so the goal was to spend every possible second together they could. Tina also mentioned she talked to her Dad, but didn’t necessarily tell him what was said, leading him to believe everything went fine. She hoped that wasn’t the case, but he sounded so proud of her over the phone.

Tina gave a sigh at her reflection before moving to her desk, thinking she could waste time doing her homework since she put it aside earlier. She barely noticed the figure coming through her window quietly, a smile on their handsome face, “You really shouldn’t leave the window open and not while wearing that.” He was referring to her lace crimson red undergarments.

The blond practically rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I was waiting for a certain stranger to come say ‘hello’.” She teased him, nibbling on his lower lip before pulling him into a sweet kiss. The teen released a moan, framing her face and kissing her back with the same amount of pressure.

Ichigo returned her grin when they pulled apart, “I’m looking forward to tonight.”

“Good,” she replied, pulling him closer to kiss his chin lightly, “Because it’s real simple. Maybe a movie, cuddlin’ on a couch, and…”

_“Tina!”_

Both of them jolted, Bass’ voice scaring the daylights out of them. Tina knew he would coming through that door any minute and had to find the ideal hiding spot for the person in her room.

“He doesn’t know I’m here, does he?” her boyfriend asked, seeing his girlfriend scan the room for what he guessed a place to hide his body. She shook her head as a reply, venturing towards the closest to clear some space. He averted his eyes with a frown; this was getting slightly ridiculous, “Then maybe we should…”

“Shh!” Tina said with a finger to his lips. She pulled him towards the small room and shoved him inside, the push knocking him on his ass. As the knob to her door turned, she shut the structure tight, and pretended to use its full-length mirror for practicing some of her modeling stances.

Bass stuck his head in from around the corner, seeing his little girl eyeing her facial features, “Hey darlin’, I’ll be leavin’ now.”

Said girl turned towards him casually, “Already? Well, okay then.”

“How long are ya goin’ ta be up?” he questioned. She looked around for a minute, seeing her history book, and presenting the object, “I’m probably goin’ ta be studyin’ for a while. Got a big test tomorrow.”

The wrestler smiled with praised, “Beautiful and smart. Ya make me so proud, honey.” He turned into a complete dad then, stepping into room, to wrap her in tight hug with a kiss to the forehead. She returned the hug, smiling brightly at him to show she was, indeed, a good little angel. “Alright then, I’ll get out your hair. Make sure ya lock the door if I don’ get home soon,” he added.

“Make sure ya grab your key,” she called after him, “Or else ya might not make it back inside.” He stuck his head back in, chuckling when he noticed she was just teasing him, “Oh, ya wouldn’ do tha’ ta me.” She gave a wink and watched him disappear; listening closely to hear the front door shut and his motorcycle rive to life.

With a sigh of relief, she ruffled her golden hair, glad the cost was clear. Tina opened the doors and bent down to his level, extending a hand, “Sorry. Are ya alrigh’?” The orange-haired teen was pulled to his feet, dusting off his attire with slight annoyance, “I think I’m gonna have a bruise today. What happened, babe? I thought you talked to him?”

“I did,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders and slouching while he threw himself on her bed; he propped himself against the headboard, “I never said the conversation went well.” 

Ichigo exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and resting his head back, “Did you at least tell him we were dating?” She looked elsewhere, chewing her lip, and playing with her fingers. The teen sighed again, resting his arm across his bent knee, “Well, what did you say?”

The blond stood by the edge, “I told him there was this cute guy I liked and asked if we could date. He knew it was ya too.”

“And?” he prompted. She bit her bottom lip, “He laughed and said, ‘ _He doesn’t seem like a boy of your tastes,’_ and I said, “How do ya know wha’ I like? Maybe I do like boys like him’. Then he said, _‘Oh wait, I’m the one who doesn’t like boys,_ ’ and laughed like his joke was funny. Then I said…” As she reenacted her dinner conversation with Bass, she paced by the bed, getting into characters to truly capture its intensity.

“Babe?” he questioned, finding her voice changing to imitate the conversation amusing, “Point?”

The southern bell laughed to her own actions and plopped down beside him, “He thinks you’re a twig and called you a **P.A.B.”**

 **“P.A.B?”** the strawberry echoed, quirking an eyebrow.

“ **P** ansy **A** ss **B** itch,” she replied, placing a hand on his knee for reassurance, “I defended ya, of course, but he laughed even more.” Ichigo let his head fall back again, thinking to himself how things were going to work now. He was tired of the sneaking around, but on the other hand he wasn’t willing to break up either; their relationship meant too much to him.

Tina saw the apprehension written on his expression and crawled up to him, settling her knees on either side of his hips. She tenderly placed a kiss on his neck to grab his attention, “Don’ worry ‘bout it too much. Wha’ does it matter if he, doesn’ like ya? I do. I can name a million things ‘bout ya, I like.”

Chocolate eyes locked with sapphire ones, his head titled to the side; her words peaked his interest, “Oh yeah, like what?” She gave a vixen-like smirk before going for his neck again, peppering kisses along his skin, “I like…how you’re smart, funny, sweet, adorable…” She bit his neck this time, a small gasp escaping his mouth as she licked her mark.

“That’s not going to impress your Dad though,” he replied, raising his arms to rest atop the head board, body rolling due to the ticklish feeling.

She captured his lips, “Doesn’ matter. It impresses me. I like…” Tina trailed off, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, leaving a wet trail down his chest, sucking and biting, “Your body. Your strong arms, your broad shoulders, your solid chest.” She emphasized each point, sitting on his lower half and spreading her fingers across every muscle she described, curling the digits around his throat to tip up his chin and devour his kissable lips. She grinded her hips on his, hearing a small moan echo in her throat.

Tina then gripped the board, using the leverage to lean further over him, pushing her tongue past his lips and into his warm mouth. She wrestled with his, smiling to herself when she realized he couldn’t even beat her at this. But maybe he was letting her win, he did find her dominate attitude sexy.

When the need for air came, she pulled away slowly, captivated by his clouded eyes, and giving a seductive smirk to showcase her seer desire for him. Ichigo returned the gesture with a similar smirk, “Anything else you like about me?”

The blond innocently bit her lip, running a hand through his carrot-colored hair, “Those brown eyes, that strong face, those very smooth lips…” She traced each feature with tantalizing strokes, leaving behind a sweet sensation he found running between his legs, “but my favorite feature I’d have ta say would be…”

Tina dragged her curves down his body, mapping every chiseled muscle with her wet appendage the further she went, “besides your amazing abs is…” She unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off plus his boxers, with some assistance, and tossed them aside to join his other clothes on the floor.

She looked up at him with a sly quirk of her lips, telling him to watch as she kissed the head of this length, teasing the smooth flesh with little laps of her tongue. Ichigo groaned to the sensation, sight completely locked and entranced by her sensual movements. She gripped around the base, stroking the underside and hearing his hitched moans fill the room. They become louder when she wrapped her mouth around the tip and covered as much as she could take. His head tossed back, his eyes screwing shut with his mouth agape. The incredible heat surrounding his cock made him grow harder, the pleasure pooling around his thighs, and beginning to build.

Tina bobbed her head slowly to drag out each stroke, sucking on the sensitive skin, and sometimes swirling her tongue around the head. She loved the sounds her boyfriend made and only wanted to hear more. His hips began to bounce, causing her hands to press down on them and further tease, a swift stroke of her tongue as a warning to hold still. He groaned in slight frustration, the muscles in the legs beginning to grow taunt, and fingers starting to clench as if he needed stability. She allowed him to wrap his hands in her golden locks, complying with his wish to take his cock whole, flexing her throat to his liking. His tip touched the back of her throat and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was desperate to toss his hips into her warm mouth, the pleasure building in his head, producing that white substance to leak out.

The desperate call of her name caused her to stop, the blond pulling off for second to verbally tease him further. But before she could, his large hands captured her face, pulling her into a hard kiss that pushed them backwards onto the sturdy board once more. Their night just began; no need to shorten the fun now.

The strawberry pulled away, smiling at her exquisite beauty, and rolling them over so she was underneath him. He straddled her hips, bending over, and giving her a smirk, “Want me to tell you what I like about you?”

Her expression was intrigued, eyes sparkling with interest. She picked up her head for a small peck, “Can’t wait.” He returned her caress then shoved her back down, pulling the large tee she wore over her head to discard it with the others; he was thankful, she wasn’t wearing a bra.

The teen wasted zero time, showering her neck with kisses and bites down to her chest, cupping each breast and kneading the skin between his fingers. He focused on her right, stroking the nub with a flick of his wet appendage while giving a compliment to described his liked features, “There’s your blue eyes, soft hair, sweet lips, that sexy accent I love so much.” Tina giggled to his husky voice, releasing countless moans to his sweet touches.

His hand slid down her flat stomach, enjoying the smooth skin before disappearing into her lace underwear, rubbing her softly. Tina threw her head to the side with a long moan, lost in the pleasure he was giving, his hot mouth attached to her chest while his hand was feeding her heat. Ichigo smiled to her pleasure twisted face and continued, “There’s your fiery attitude, your dominate personality…”

“Wha’ ‘bout my body?” she gasped between a moan, “wha’ do ya think ‘bout it?”

He flaunted another grin, sliding his tongue down her gorgeous frame to the top of her underwear. He peeled off the fabric with ease, throwing it aside before putting his attention to where she craved it desperately needed. But first, she wanted to hear an answer to her question. His mouth hovered over her entrance, warm breath tickling the sensitive region, “Let’s see… you have a curvy waist, full chest, plump ass…”

“Ichigo~” she moaned, hands tangling into the sheets to keep her sanity and hips from moving. Said boy enjoyed his lover withering to his touch and gave in to her plea, sliding his tongue over her again and again. A loud moan escaped her throat, the pleasure pooling in her lower half and swallowing her entire being. It was torture, pure utter torture and each stroke only spark her nerves till every muscle clenched.

Ichigo pushed his tongue inside, burying himself deep as he possibly could. Tina screamed his name, pushing down on his head and arching her back, “Ichigo!” _There was no point to being quiet anymore, not like nobody was around to hear._  

The scream of his name, encouraged him further, rubbing her perfectly until she was going to burst. He gripped her thighs tighter, massaging the skin as he played with her insides, until finally she came, the taste spreading on his tongue. She gazed at him through half-closed eyes, his boyish smile making her chuckle. He came back up, lacing his hands with hers by the side of her, and sealing his lips over hers for a chaste kiss; the pair groaned to the intimacy.

“So?” she asked when he pulled away, “no game tonight?”

“Actually,” he replied, reaching to her dresser and grabbing the cowboy hat that sat upon its surface to place on his head, “Cowboy Ichigo could go for a ride.” “Oh, is tha’ so?” she taunted with little bite, “The only rider here, is me.”

He smirked, “Not tonight, darlin’.” He gave her another kiss before sitting up straight, maneuvering her around so she was perched on her hands and knees, her curvy waist resting into is hand. Tina gave a moan of approval, pushing her hips back to rub against his still hard length. He groaned, the friction making a fire spread through him. Tina was in full anticipation for his actions, her entrance perfectly hot and wet for him, ready to be invaded. 

His lover peaked over a shoulder to look at him, the boy tilting his hat up and biting his lip in a sexy manner. Tina felt the chills run down her spine and pushed her hips back again, waiting for him to ride her. Ichigo fulfilled the request after he rolled on a condom, settling at her entrance, and pushing inside with a leisurely teasing method until he was covered till the hilt. Her heat surrounded him flawlessly, hugging his cock tight but giving him, the space needed to move.

With little circles to test his mobility, he then surged forward at a good pace, knocking into the back of her thighs. Tina moaned in delight, fisting the sheets in-between her fingers as she took the beating from behind. His hips rolled into her womanhood in slow waves, purposely filling her up with each thrust, and fueling their sexual fire.

The girl was shaking underneath him, loving each stroke, each drive, and each time his length slapped into her. She could feel it poke her center, knocking the breath from her lungs, and having her moans outline her bedroom. She forgot to mention his strength before, another quality of his she also loved.

“Gotta hit harder than tha’, if ya wanna tame this bull~” Tina challenged, already feeling the pleasure coil and burn in her lower stomach. Ichigo easily took the bait and adjusted his stance to bend over her, his body now caging hers. His hot breath touched her ear, “How’s this?”

Her voice skyrocketed when he started his pounding pace, his hips roughly smacking into her skin that caused an echo. Her body bolt forward to the intense pleasure, beginning to match his and push back onto him for further enjoyment. She didn’t want to admit how good it felt, but she was sure her moans answered his question. He continued to lie ontop of her, lapping his tongue along the shell of her ear, releasing his moans so close that the sound only heightened their sensual play. He worked his appendage to the back of her neck, his hands carelessly wondering along her sides and caressing the skin tenderly. A sudden bite of his teeth, left a reddish mark, making Tina whimper loudly to the action. He bit down, leaving a mark and hearing the volume in her voice increase. His own length was swarming the pleasure, the sensation riding his own frame.

The pleasure surrounding his cock was beginning to build, the sensation riding his spine, and causing an ache that needed to be satisfied. Ichigo pulled himself up again, pushing down on her back, so she lay flat against the mattress, her lower half curved up for just him. Tina moaned hastily, the new position forcing his cock to reach a new depth that shook her whole body, “Ah~ah~Ichi~go~ah~!”

Her voice reached a whole new volume when his hands tightly gripped her hips, using that leverage to driving his length deeper and deeper, pounding down into her curved ass. Her fingers released and unreleased the sheets, the pleasure taking her over the edge, “Tha’s it baby! Oh god~ah~more~!” She got her wish, the head of his cock finally knocking into her sweet bundle of nerves and making her voice touch the ceiling, compliment with the rocking of the bed, and their smacking skin.

The boy was lost in his own ecstasy, her entrance swallowing him with every thrust until he was buried far too deep. It drove him insane, the sensation spreading through his body and his own sounds escaping his throat. The head of his cock was ready to burst; he wasn’t sure how much more he could hold out.

Tina came first, the sensation washing over her frame and leaving her breathless and still. Ichigo thrusted a couple more times, the pleasure pushing him over the edge until finally he came, the white substance filling the protective seal. The couple stayed there for a moment, catching each other’s breaths. Tina moved first, twisting her body to reach for the brown hat and place it on her head, “Nice job, cowboy.”

After a quick clean up, the pair lay in bed with the sheets pulled up to cover their bodies along with the window open to let in the draft, the scent of their sex leaving the room. Ichigo was perched up an elbow while Tina was flat on her back next to him, her finger playing with his. She rested her head close to the crook of his neck.

“I thought you were going to study,” he joked. Tina chuckled, “I did; anatomy. I have a big test tomorrow.” He laughed with her, giving her a kiss before watching her lace their hands together again, “Well, I give you an A.”

The blond took that time to look at him, her sapphire eyes becoming spellbound, lost in her mind. Ichigo was right, she shouldn’t have been hiding something like this from her father. She liked this boy, loved him even and that was nothing to hide. Sure, he might not have met her father’s insane and made-up expectations, but he met hers and that’s all that mattered.

He noticed her staring intently at him and he shook their joined hands to wake her, a smile on his lips, “What?”

“I was just thinking tha’ your right, Ichigo,” she replied, wrapping her hand around his neck, “I shouldn’ be hidin’ somethin’ like this from my Dad. I really like ya and if he can’ accept tha’ then he can get over it.”

The teen’s smile grew wider; he was glad she was finally ready to tell him. He brushed a blond strand out of her face, his hand resting behind her shoulder, “So, you’ll tell him?”

She nodded back, “As my anniversary present ta ya, yes, I’ll tell him. The very next time I see him too.” He whispered similar words to her as a deep _‘thank you’_ before he kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue between her lips and kissing her deeply. She pulled him down with her, further engaging in this sweet caress only he could provide. They were both lost in the moment, both of them only caring about each other.

 _ **“Tina!”**_ came a voice and heavy footsteps down the hall.

As some sort of reflex, the southern bell harshly pushed him off the side of her bed, holding onto the blanket so she still had coverage. She heard him hit the floor with a thump but ignored it, grabbing the nearest shirt she could find and sliding it over her body. She settled back into her bed, getting ready to turn off the light.

At that moment Bass stuck his head into her room, “Oh hey darlin’. Ya still up?”

“Uh yeah; just got done studin’,” she answered with a slightly nervous laugh, a hand running through her hair to hopefully calm her pounding heart.

“Kinda late, don’ ya think? But I’m proud ta see ya workin’ so hard!” he replied with yet more praise, “I’ll just leave ya ta your sleep. See a in the mornin’.” “Goodnigh’,” she called after him, waiting till the door closed and he was back down stairs. With a relived sigh, she hesitated before peering over the bed to see a very unhappy certain someone. Clearly, he was upset.

She shrugged a shoulder and made a remorseful face, “So…I’ll tell him tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Ryujin Jakka 92:
> 
> What do you think of the newer version? I probably should have asked for your permission first to make slight changes to it, but I wanted to surprise you with a more updated one that had more of my efforts (since I thought I could’ve done better) However, if you don’t like it, I do have the original piece and will gladly give it to you, if you’d like :) Once again, your patience with me has been much appreciated. I hope you liked your story. 
> 
> To you, other amazing readers, I hope you liked this cute collaboration and its sexy tale as well ;)


End file.
